


It's nice not being like a Mexican Tetra

by thenerdyantelope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Zeller had always hated the fact he had to wear glasses, and was quite content to keep this a secret from his boyfriend until the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nice not being like a Mexican Tetra

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ollie](http://steel-and-snow.tumblr.com/) because reasons-also [Abbi](http://willgrahamed.tumblr.com/) because she’s pretty and a gr8 editor.

Brian Zeller hated his glasses. He’d hated them ever since he had them forced upon him at the age of six owing to his _stupid_ astigmatism, and once he’d been old enough to start wearing contacts, he refused to touch his glasses unless he had too.

Unfortunately for Brian, when he’d moved in with his wonderful boyfriend Jimmy Price just over a week ago, he’d managed to lose his contacts (probably at his old apartment) and had to wait two weeks until the opticians replaced them. Since then, he’d been wearing his glasses as little as he could, deciding that not being able to see the TV guide on the television was better than the sheer embarrassment of being bespectacled in front of Jimmy.

Jimmy had gone out for coffee with his twin and his family-something which Brian knew Jimmy hated doing and had only gone for appearances sake-and Brian took advantage of this to be able to read with his glasses on, revelling in being able to actually see once more. He figured Jimmy would be back in a foul enough mood that he’d spend at least thirty extra seconds at the door struggling to put the key in, giving Brian enough time to hide his glasses and save himself from the embarrassment.

Once he’d finished the final chapter of the book he’d been reading, he put it down on the table next to him, calling Locard up onto the sofa with him as he curled up with the puppy that sniffed at his glasses curiously.

“Our secret kay Pup?” He told him, smiling slightly at the small sigh Locard gave him as if he understood. As the puppy snuggled into his lap, Brian picked a crappy horror film to laugh at as he waited for Jimmy’s return.

******

Jimmy stuffed his key into the door. God his brother was so _annoying_ with his perfect family and perfect wife and everything he did being so _bloody perfect_.  It was no wonder their mother had seen Danny and his kids five times already this year and not seen Jimmy since Christmas. He only went in the first place to stop Danny from telling their mother he was being ignored by Jimmy again; his stupid bloody twin was always dropping him in it.

As he walked into the house he was greeted by Locard hopping up at his knees, looking at him with his dark brown eyes adoringly.

“Hey Locard!” Jimmy said, bending down and fussing the puppy, “Where’s Brian huh?” He padded through to the lounge, finding his boyfriend curled up fast asleep on the sofa, glasses falling off his face. Jimmy smiled, he hadn’t known Brian needed glasses, and now was wondering why because Brian looked _good_ in glasses. Promising to himself that he’d ask to see Brian in them more often, he went over and gently pulled the glasses off his face, folding them and putting them a top the book on the table, before curling himself around Brian and nuzzling into his shoulder, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Hey Jim.” Brian sighed contentedly, Jimmy’s entrance had disturbed his sleep, but he was still feeling incredibly drowsy so was content to snuggle back into his boyfriend’s arm.

Jimmy cuddled him tightly, “Sorry for waking you.”

“S’okay. How was Danny’s?” He asked carefully, waking himself up more for the answer.

Jimmy frowned, “The usual,” He replied sharply then changed the subject so as to stop Brian asking what ‘the usual’ was, “You look cute in glasses by the way.”

Brian froze, then quickly raised a hand to his face to feel for his glasses before glancing at the table and realising they were sat there, “You weren’t meant to know.” He mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

“Why not?” Jimmy pulled Brian round to look at him, “Wait...How bad are your eyes?”

Brian looked down, “Pretty bad. I usually wear contacts...But I lost them and need to wait until the opticians have made more.” He wriggled uncomfortably, his embarrassment encompassing him.

“Does this mean you’ve been staring at my beautiful face with it blurry for the last week?” Jimmy asked affronted. Not only did Brian look astonishingly adorable in glasses but without them he couldn’t see Jimmy-it wasn’t good enough.

“Not exactly,” Brian replied getting flustered, “I mean you’re pretty blurry when you’re far away but close like now I can see you just fine.” He wittered out quickly, dying to be able to stuff his glasses away and hope that Jimmy would _stop asking about it._

His boyfriend grinned, “Good,” He kissed him softly, rolling Brian over so he was lying on top of him then grabbing the glasses off the and quickly pushing them onto Brian’s nose, “My god you’re _adorable._ ” He told him, planting a few more kisses on his very attractive boyfriend’s face.

Brian struggled out from underneath Jimmy, pulling off his glasses quickly and placing them back on the table, “They’re horrific. We’re not speaking of this again; I get my contacts back on Saturday.” He grabbed a pillow and hid himself from Jimmy, hating the fact that his secret was out.

Jimmy huffed, “But I like them.” He whined, picking them up and putting them on himself, “Jesus Bri you’re blind as a Mexican Tetra.” He said with shock as he tried to comprehend how Brian could even start to see without his glasses or contact on.

Brian snorted at the ridiculous sight of his partner in glasses, “I thought the saying was ‘blind as a bat’?”

“Contrary to popular belief, bats aren’t blind, they just have very small eyes and rely more on echolocation-like dolphins. The Mexican Tetra however spends so much time in darkness that it doesn’t need to see and is therefore _actually_ blind.” The fact rolled off Jimmy’s tongue like he’d said it a thousand times before (and it honestly wouldn’t surprise Brian if he had).

“I see,” Brian replied, he’d always found Jimmy’s extensive knowledge of useless animal facts charming, however this wasn’t going to dissuade him from his cause, “Take them off now, I’m putting them away.” He ordered, reaching out to grab them. Jimmy caught his hand and pulled him forwards so they were nose to nose.

“I really do think you should wear them more often, you look gorgeous.” He pulled off the glasses and handed them to Brian.

Seeing his boyfriend’s pleading eyes caused Brian to give in. He slowly pushed them back onto his face and sighed, “Are you happy now?” He asked, his cheeks reddening again.

“Very,” Jimmy smiled, pecking him on the lips, “You look lovely.”

“I guess it is quite nice not being like a Mexican Tetra.” Brian smirked, leaning his head on Jimmy’s shoulder.

Jimmy laughed, “Yes I should think it is.” He pulled him into a cuddle, kissing his temple as the pair were bombarded by their puppy.

And from that day on, Brian Zeller rarely wore is contacts again.


End file.
